1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention relate generally to managing information, and in particular, to managing assets audit information. Still more particularly, the principles of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for managing audit information about utility poles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility providers, such as telephone service providers, electricity providers, and cable television (CATV) providers, generally provide their respective utilities using wires and cables, collectively called cables. These cables can be buried underground or can remain above ground.
When the utility cables remain above ground, they are generally strung across a series of utility poles, commonly referred to as a “pole” or “poles,” erected some distance from one another. In certain instances, a utility provider may mount the provider's cables and other equipment on the provider's own poles. In other instances, a utility provider may mount the provider's cables and other equipment on another provider's pole. When a utility provider uses another provider's poles in this manner, each of the provider's cables and equipment is called an “attachment” to the pole.
Utility providers charge each other for attachments to their poles. For example, a telephone company may charge the electric company when the electric company attaches an electric power cable attachment and a transformer attachment to one of the telephone company's poles. A specific pole owned by a specific utility provider may have several attachments attached to the pole, and several utility providers may own those several attachments. Utility providers generally enter into agreements to use each other's poles for their attachments, and bill each other for that use.
Utility poles are generally subject to regulatory controls. The regulatory controls are exercised by one or more regulatory authorities. A regulatory authority may assert its jurisdiction over a specific pole based on a number of factors, including jurisdiction over the physical location of the pole, the specific use of the pole, and the nature of the industry using the pole.
Utility providers have an interest in maintaining their poles in good working condition so that their utilities can be provided without disruption. The utility providers also have an interest in maintaining their poles in compliance with the applicable regulations as required by the governing regulatory authorities as described above. Generally, the utility providers maintain personnel to check and repair their infrastructure, which includes the poles. Pole auditors, also known simply as auditors, are persons who perform audits of utility poles. An audit of utility poles is checking the status of the utility poles, compliance of the utility poles with specifications, regulations, industry standards, and utility provider's criteria.
Presently, auditors use either a paper-based method of auditing, or a simplistic data entry system based method of auditing. In the paper-based method, the auditors simply record the audit information when at a utility pole, and the information on the paper is used for any actions at a later time. In the simplistic data entry systems, a software application, such as a forms based system, is used for entering the data that would otherwise be recorded on paper as described above. The software application makes that entered data available for later use. However, neither of these methods provides an auditor any previously known or planned information about utility poles they are about to audit.
Presently, any modifications to a utility pole, such as for adding or changing equipment, or for responding to a service disruption, such as from a storm, have to be communicated to the auditor through additional paperwork. Thus, the present method and tools for auditing are insufficient for providing accuracy of information, for continuity of information between work performed at various times on a utility pole, and for verification of the results of such work.